A Hero is Born
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily goes into labor.


**Title: **A Hero is Born  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Lily, Sirius+Lily Friendship  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **1,619  
**Summary:** Lily goes into labor.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:**Triwizard Tournament - Co-write a story,

I had to write one with Connie (Laser Lance 720). Part 1 is written by Connie. Part 2 (after the line break) is written by me.

* * *

"Shouldn't your husband being helping with this?" Sirius asked. He folded the baby blanket before dropping it into the crib. He turned to face the pregnant ginger who was stationed on the floor. "I mean, he did put that thing inside you after all. Just saying."

"He's working," Lily said. She leaned forward, digging into a large box. A smile tugged in her lips as she drew something from inside it. "Look at this thing. Its like a straight jacket."

She tossed the item to Sirius who caught it with ease. He held it up, grimacing at the horrendous shade of blue. He understood what his friend was talking about. The thing look like a sack, with one hole at the top and Sirius hoped that one was where the head went. He quickly folded it and threw it into a dresser draw. "Who gave you that one?"

"My sister. Although her gift is a tad more useful than what you got him."

Sirius raised a hand and cut her off. "I'm gonna hold you up there. First, your sister got a potato sack for Harry to wear. Second, there was a lot of thought that went into my gift."

"Its going to be years before he can even play with it."

"So he'll have it whenever that times come." The tone in Sirius voice made Lily roll her eyes. "I don't want my kid growing up without fun in his life."

"He's not your kid."

"I disagree Evans." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the woman. "That baby is all of ours. You have to share him."

Lily clicked her tongue and went back to sorting the baby clothes in front of her. Still she smiled at her friend. "Well excuse me. I didn't know I had to share my son."

Sirius chuckled, moving down to help her fold the clothes. "I thought that was a given. That's the next great Marauder you're carrying. He must be raised properly."

"Properly?"

"Yes. He will be taught the ways of mischief and troublemaking. And when it comes time for Hogwarts, he will make us all proud."

Lily placed a hand protectively over her large stomach. Her smile was large and her eyes shined in amusement. "I will not have you corrupting my son. The four of you are bad enough as it is, I don't need another troublemaker on my hands."

"You say that now, but give it time. You'll come to appreciate our brand of trouble." Sirius paused at the expression on his friend's face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"My water broke," Lily whispered.

"Isn't there a spell to fix that?"

"No, you idiot. I'm in labor."

Sirius was on his feet, hands dug into his hair. "Holy Hell. What do I do? I don't know what to do. I've never gone into labor before! I'm a little scared here Lily."

"You'll be fine," Lily huffed. "Just help me get up."

* * *

"Right! Help you get up. Right!" He nodded and quickly went to her. He grabbed her elbow, helping her to stand with all of the gentleness that he could muster. Even though he was careful, Lily still winced as a contraction hit. "Now what?" Sirius asked, desperate for directions.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm the one supposed to be panicking. Not you." She paused when a contraction hit her, closing her eyes and breathing through it.

Sirius' arm stayed around her and supported her weight when she swayed from the pain.

When it passed, she opened her eyes. "Okay. I need to get to the hospital. We can go through the Floo, but you'll have to carry me. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What about James?"

"You can contact him once we get there. Just get me to the hospital. Now!" she ordered.

"Right!" Ignoring Lily's vehement protests, Sirius bent his knees a bit and with one arm going under Lily's knees and the other secured around her back, he scooped her up with relative ease. When he got to the fireplace, he realized he had to put her down again in order to grab the Floo powder.

"Ugh!" Lily groaned. "At this rate, I'll never get to the hospital. Not with you in charge at least."

He placed her down. "Shut it, Evans. I'm new to this."

"Oh, and _I_ of course have babies all the time," she replied sarcastically.

Sirius took a handful of Floo power and tossed it into the fireplace, yelling, "St Mungo's Hospital, maternity ward." He quickly scooped Lily up and stepped into the fireplace.

When he saw the right location, he quickly moved out of the fireplace, calling for help. "My friend's in labor!"

A nurse hurries to him while levitating Lily out of his arms and into a waiting hospital bed. "What's her name?"

Sirius answered briskly, "Lily Potter. I need to go call her husband."

"Hurry," Lily commanded.

Sirius did as he was told, not even answering with his normal mocking comeback. He flooed the Auror office but unfortunately James was out, looking for some evidence about a recent crime. Lily was going into labor early, so James didn't think he'd need to be within easy reach. "Moody, you need to do something," Sirius said desperately, dreading having to tell Lily he had no way to get a hold of James. "Lily might kill me," he implored, hoping Moody would feel bad for his plight.

"I'll do my best to find him. Just keep Lily as calm as possible."

"Easier said than done," Sirius muttered. Louder, he said, "Of course. Just hurry."

He left the fireplace and asked where Lily was.

"I'm sorry, sir. Only the husband is allowed in," the nurse who assisted him with Lily earlier explained.

Sirius sighed. "I'm aware of that, but James can't be found just yet, so I need to be in there with her so she isn't alone. I promise. As soon as James gets here, I'll leave the room."

The nurse hesitated, but eventually told him which room.

Sirius hurried, especially when he heard a gut-wrenching scream. As soon as he entered the room, he moved over to the bed and gripped her hand, lending her his strength.

Once the pain subsided, Lily turned her head to him. "Where is he?"

"Uhh, he'll be here," Sirius said evasively.

"When?" she urged.

He sighed, hoping she wouldn't kill the messenger. "As soon as Moody can find him. He was on the field."

She groaned. "He better not miss the birth of his son. If he does, he'll be sleeping on the couch for the unforeseeable future."

"I'm sure he'll do everything he can to get here on time," Sirius promised.

He did everything he could to help relax Lily. He held her hand and brushed her hair off of her sweaty forehead. He whispered words of comfort and didn't run away when she threatened his important bits.

Lily breathed heavily after yet another contraction hit.

"You're doing great," he said soothingly.

"Shut up, Black!" she shouted.

Sirius winced just as the door crashed open.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!" James said, hurrying to Lily's side.

Sirius gratefully moved away from the bed. "I'm so glad to see you. I'll contact Remus and Peter. Good luck, Prongs."

James nodded gratefully as Lily let out another pain-filled scream. The contractions were closer together so the baby would definitely be here soon.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in the waiting room when the baby finally came into the world. After a few minutes, they were ushered in and saw James holding the baby while Lily looked on, her eyes drooping in her exhaustion.

James smiled widely at the awestruck look all of the Marauders currently wore. "Sirius, do you want to hold him?"

Sirius nodded. For once there was no witty retort as James laid the baby carefully in his arms. "He's beautiful," he breathed.

Lily smiled. "Thank you for helping me before James got here. You really came through."

Sirius lifted his head and graced her with a smile. "No problem. I'm just glad Prongs made it in time. You were kind of scaring me."

She laughed. "What? You're scared of a helpless girl?"

"You're a lot of things Evans. Helpless isn't one of them, though."

"And don't you ever forget it, Black."

"So, what's his name?" Remus interrupted the normal bickering.

Lily sighed happily, her eyes focused on the baby and Sirius. "Harry James Potter."

Sirius gently brushed his finger over the sleeping baby's cheek. "A perfect name for a perfect little boy."

"Sirius," James' halting voice made him look up in question. "Sirius, Lily and I have talked about it. And especially after how much you helped today... well, we would like to name you godfather."

"I'd be honored," Sirius answered truthfully. His gaze went from James to Lily. "James, Lily." His use of their real names made them aware of the significance of what Sirius was about to say. "I promise that I'll protect Harry with my life, no matter what happens."

"We know," Lily replied.

And Sirius went back to looking at Harry, his godson, silently reaffirming his vow to himself. Nothing would get the chance to harm Harry, not as long as Sirius lived.


End file.
